Episode 43
Tetsusaiga Breaks is the forty-third episode of the InuYasha anime. Synopsis # Inuyasha tracks down Kikyō and asks her if she truly gave Naraku the shard of the Shikon no Tama that she stole from Kagome, she confirms this; Kikyō states that she would not allow Naraku to kill Inuyasha, because, she says, his life belongs to her. # A demon called Goshinki, Naraku's newest incarnation, emerges and attacks a village. # Inuyasha confronts Goshinki, but the still injured Inuyasha is no match for Goshinki's speed, strength and mind reading abilities; Goshinki snaps the Tessaiga in two with his fangs. # With Tessaiga broken, Inuyasha's yōkai blood takes over him, and he momentarily transforms into a full-fledged demon; the bloodthirsty Inuyasha easily slaughters Goshinki. Summary As Inuyasha and Sango lay, wounded, they are taken care of by Shippō while Miroku and Kagome gather medicinal herbs. But Soul Collectors appear, and Inuyasha follows them to Kikyō. They chat a bit, Kikyō seems to have a plan to destroy both Naraku and the Shikon Jewel, which comforts Inuyasha a bit since she obviously doesn't want him dead (... or at least not by Naraku's hand). Kagura interrupts and attacks, but she's quickly defeated by Kikyō and escapes. Kikyō leaves. Inuyasha goes back to his friends, but doesn't expand on the content of his chat with Kikyō, much to Kagome's annoyance. Meanwhile, a new incarnation of Naraku, Goshinki, is destroying a village to lure Inuyasha and his sword there. Goshinki, to Kagura's surprise, is big, seemingly stupid and beast-like... but able to read minds. Kagura helps trapping Inuyasha by sending a dead man to warn him of the village's destruction, but she's disgusted by Goshinki's cruelty and leaves. Inuyasha arrives and battles Naraku's third incarnation, just in time to save the two children who are the village's last survivors. Enraged, Inuyasha is about to use the Wind Scar when Goshinki prevents him from it and breaks the Tessaiga between his jaws. Inuyasha is hurt, and more, he's shocked nearly out of his mind. Goshinki taunts the others a bit to make them attack him (attacks he would be able to dodge due to his mind-reading ability), and mocks Inuyasha's death... except he isn't dead. Inuyasha is not only very much alive, he's transformed into his full-demon form and has no trouble killing Goshinki bare-handed. After his kills off all of them Inuyasha is still in his full-demon form and is obviously thirsty for more blood. His friends are worried, unsure of how to revert him back. However, Kagome bravely goes up to him, causing the rest of the group to yell that Inuyasha is not himself and may kill her, and she calmly uses the "sit" command on him. This causes him to go back to his normal self, to everyone's relief. Characters in Order of Appearance }} Notes *This is the first time Inuyasha has transformed into his full-demon form. *It's interesting to note that Kagura tries to get Goshinki to at least let some children live, and decides to leave in disgust when he refuses. *While in the anime Inuyasha sees the children holding parent's bloody clothing, in the manga they are holding the heads their parents. Category:Episodes